


We're All Mad Here

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'll add them later - Freeform, Louis is 16, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, Zayn is the nicest best friend ever, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry, harry is 24, harry is so kind and caring, innocent!louis, larry smut, louis is a tiny hedgehog, louis is so innocent it breaks my heart, louis is so smol, louis wears panties, oh yeah, probs more I'm forgetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Harry is the Mad Hatter and Louis is the innocent snowflake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

 

 

"Who are you?"

"People have taken a liking to calling me the Mad Hatter, but you can call me Harry."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 1~

"Mummy? Can I go play outside today?"

Jay smiled at her small son.

"Sure darling. Just don't stay out too long, and don't ruin your dress! I just washed it and you need it for tomorrow! It's Lottie's big day!"

Louis giggled at he mention of his older sister's wedding.

"I know Mummy! I'll be back soon!"

With that, Louis was off. When he reached the park he saw his best friend Zayn.

"ZAYNIE," Louis yelled as he ran to his best friend.

Zayn gasped but caught Louis anyway. He settled Louis on his hip and smiled at the tiny boy.

"Hey Lou! Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Louis giggled and nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah! I get to dress up pretty and wear pretty make up!"

"Oh babe you don't need the make up! You're already so pretty!"

Louis giggled again and buried his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, smelling the faint scent of smoke on him.

"Zaynie, have you been smoking again," Louis asked and pointed an accusing finger towards his best friend.

Zayn flushed and looked down, nodding sheepishly.

"I thought you were going to give it up," Louis whined.

Zayn sighed and nodded.

"I know! But you know that cute boy, Liam? Well he invited me for a smoke, and you know I've been liking him for a while now so I couldn't just say no!"

Louis sighed, but said nothing. He put his face back in the crook of Zayn's neck, and smiled, feeling content.

Louis barely felt Zayn start to walk to a grassy patch until he felt he was being set down on the ground with Zayn lying down next to him.

He whined at the lack of warmth so he crawled onto Zayn's body, and set himself lying on top of Zayn. Louis' body was so small though that he barely took up half of Zayn's body.

As Louis and Zayn were lying on the ground, they didn't feel the state of a man. A man that was no other than the Mad Hatter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 2~

Louis ended up falling asleep on Zayn, so Zayn picked him up and set Louis back on his hip. Zayn took his time walking to Louis' house, and 15 minutes later he arrived at the medium sized, brightly coloured house, that was no other than the Tomlinson household.

He walked to the door and rang the doorbell, and Jay answered the door.

"Zayn! Hello! I haven't seen you in forever, how are you doing?"

Zayn chuckled and said,"Jay, you saw me yesterday. But I've been doing fine. In the 24 hours that we haven't seen each other."

Jay smiled and shook her head.

"Would you like to have some tea once you've put Louis down? Actually, if it's not too much of a bother, could you change Louis into his pyjamas?"

"Sure Jay. And I'd love to have some tea. I'll be right there."

Jay smiled and nodded, walking into the kitchen.

Zayn walked carefully up the stairs with Louis still on his hip, then arrived in Louis' room.

Zayn gently set Louis on the bed, then dig around trying to find his favourite pyjamas. The pants were fuzzy and had a zebra print on them, and the top was pink and looked like a work out tank top.

Zayn slipped Louis out of his dress and quickly put his pants and shirt on. Then Zayn picked Louis back up and set Louis under the comforter, giving him his favourite stuffed bear. Zayn kissed Louis' forehead then walked out of the room, getting ready to have some tea with Jay. But yet again. He didn't feel the burning stare of the one and only, Mad Hatter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 3~

The next morning when Louis woke up, it was because he felt someone watching him. He sat up slowly, still tired, and looked around, but saw nothing. He brushed it off and slipped back under the comfort of his covers.

But the Mad Hatter was watching. He was always watching Louis.

When Louis woke up next it was because of his mummy gently shaking him awake.

"Lou, wake up. You don't want to miss Lottie's big day, do you?"

Louis sat up slowly and shook his head.

"Good. Well come on then. Breakfast is on the table."

Louis walked down the stairs, still feeling tired, but felt more awake when the smell of tea hit his nose. He breathed in deeply and sighed happily, walking to the table.

He sat down and ate his cereal and drinking his tea. When he was done he rushed upstairs, hearing his mummy call out,"Be done by 12! The wedding starts at 1!"

Louis burst the door of his room open and quickly walked to his closet. He grabbed his pretty dress that was a light pink colour with subtle lace on it. Then he slipped on his white leggings, and then his pretty light pink shoes that had a flower on the side. He painted his nails a pretty pink, and on his ring finger, he put some sparkles on it.

He brushed his hair into a soft fringe and set a light pink headband that had sparkles on it on his head. He set his necklace that had different signs of nature on it, and it even had some pink on it!

For his makeup, he put on foundation and concealer, before he put on baby pink lipstick, and a soft pink eyeshadow on. He then put on liquid eyeliner with a wing, and then put mascara on. He did this with both eyes before using a makeup pencil to define and even his eyebrows a bit. Lastly, he put on a light pink dust of blush to complete everything.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself before looking at the time. 11:55 am. Perfect.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 4~

Louis ran down the stairs as fast as he could without falling. He nearly bumped into his mummy when he got to the end though.

"Oh darling! You look absolutely stunning! So beautiful!"

Louis blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Mummy!"

"Come on now Lou! Let's go make sure everything is in order now."

"But Mummy! I wanna go look around!"

"Alright Lou. Just be back here in 30 minutes."

Louis nodded and ran off. As he was running he tripped over a tree root and nearly crashed into the ground if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him. He gasped when he looked up because he appeared to have been looking at the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

The man was tall. Very tall compared to Louis. He had striking green eyes and unruly brown curls that you could see from under his hat. He was wearing a black tailcoat and pants, with a white button up with a couple buttons undone at the top. He was wearing white gloves and a top hat on his head.

He smirked when he took in Louis' appearance. He finally got to meet Louis.

"Hello darling! Are you alright?"

Louis squeaked and nodded, looking down.

The man tsked and gently grabbed Louis' chin so he would look at him.

"Now now princess, look at me."

Louis blushed under the man's intense gaze, but he was unable to look down, as the man's hand was still holding his chin up.

"Who are you?"

"People have taken a liking to calling me the Mad Hatter, but you can call me Harry."

"O-oh. So you're the Mad Hatter that everyone talks about. You're not scary. You're actually quite beautiful! Why would anyone be afraid of you?"

Harry sighed and shrugged.

"Some things, people just don't understand. But let's not dwell on that thought. I think your mum is looking for you. Let's go to her."

Louis nods weakly and follows Harry towards his mum.

She gasps when she sees her darling son however, with the Mad Hatter's hand on his back, and how unbothered Louis seemed.

She didn't understand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 5~

"Uh. Hello Mad Hatter."

Harry smirked.

"No no ma'am. Call me Harry. My actual name."

Jay flushed and nodded.

"Right. Of course. Now what were you doing with my son?"

"Now now calm down. He simply ran into me and I brought him back because I figured you want him. But if you don't then I'll take him."

Jay looked panicked.

"No! I mean, uh. No. That's-uh. Well, I need Louis right now, so-um. Thank you for bringing him back. We'll be leaving now."

Jay nodded and pulled Louis along but he struggled in her grasp to turn around to face Harry who looked rather annoyed. He waved at Harry and called back,"I'll see you later Mr.Harry!"

Harry smiled at that and nodded, as Louis allowed his mother to pull him wherever she's taking him.

"Now Louis. I don't want you talking to that man. He's very dangerous."

"Mummy! Mister Harry was nice! I don't know why everyone doesn't like him!"

Jay sighed and shook her head. Finally, they got back to the wedding venue.

"Come on Lou. The wedding is starting soon. Go sit down."

"Is Mister Harry going to the wedding?"

Jay sighed but remembered that, yes. The Mad Hatter was going. She invited everyone and she would have felt bad if she hadn't invited him.

So Jay nodded, and Louis squealed.

He ran off to find a seat, and about a minute later someone was sitting next to him. He turned and gasped happily when he saw Harry sitting next to him.

Louis waved eagerly and said,"Hi Harry!"

Harry chuckled and said,"Hey Lou! You excited?"

Louis nodded, but soon the lights dimmed slightly and everyone went quiet as the music started playing softly.

Louis turned and gasped when he saw his beautiful sister. She was walking down the isle slowly, since they didn't have a dad, her best friend Liam, was walking her down.

Everyone was smiling and taking pictures throughout the whole wedding, and Louis was getting a but bored. He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to his side.

Harry gently pressed and kiss to the top of Louis' head and he blushed, hiding his face in Harry's chest.

Louis was calm and happy. It felt as though it was just him and Harry.

But of course. The world doesn't let things stay happy and calm for long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 6~

Jay was watching how The Mad Hatter was with Louis, especially during the wedding, and it confused her.

The Mad Hatter was supposed to be a rude, cruel man, but he seemed so soft and nice and gentle wit Louis. She didn't understand, but she would figure out why he was actin like this eventually.

Louis was calm as the wedding continued, still cuddled into Harry's side. When the wedding was over and the family and close friends were going to dinner, Louis gently poked Harry.

"Mr.Harry? I don't want to go to the party. I want to stay here with you!"

"Sweetheart, you have to go! You'll have so much fun!"

"No Mister Harry! Please let me stay with you."

Harry looked like he was having an internal battle so he finally sighed and said,"How about this? You go to the dinner and stay, then you only have to stay at the part for 15 minutes. Tell your mummy that you are tired and I'll wait for you near the party, okay?"

Louis looked extremely happy at that and nodded eagerly.

"Okay Mister Harry! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, love."

###################

After the half hour dinner and 15 minutes Louis stayed at the party he finally walked to his mum and said,"Mummy I'm tired. Can I go home and sleep?"

Louis had his lips in a pout and puppy eyes so Jay caved.

"Alright. The party will be over in about 3 hours. I'll be home at around midnight."

Louis smiled and nodded, walking to the exit. When he was outside he saw Harry sitting on a bench across the road. He smiled and ran straight to Harry, not bothering to check if any cars were coming. There was.

Harry watched in horror and shock when he saw Louis run in front of the car.

The last thing Louis heard was the impact of the car and Harry yelling him name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 7~

Harry was shocked when he saw the car coming at Louis but he quickly stood and ran to the street but it was too late. Louis was hit.

"LOUIS!"

Harry ran to Louis' side and looked up to the car that hit him. At least he tried to. The car was gone.

Harry yelled out in frustration and quickly called for an ambulance. He scooped Louis up in his arms and swiftly walked into the party door. He knocked loudly and Jay answered.

She gasped out when she saw Louis and started yelling at Harry,"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU DID THIS! CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Harry was getting fed up with the yelling so he yelled,"STOP!"

The chatter around stopped and he said,"A car hit him. I taking a walk and I saw Louis run across the street without watching where he was going and a car hit him. The car is gone so it's a hit and run, but Louis is still alive. I already called an ambulance. They will be here soon."

Jay's facial expression turned from hostile to shocked to sad.

"My baby will be okay though, right?"

"I don't know. We just have to hope for the best."

Jay was about to say something when they heard the siren and the ambulance stopped in the road.

Harry walked to where a stretcher was waiting and handed Louis to the paramedics.

They nodded quickly in thanks before they started yelling to each other about Louis' condition while strapping him into the stretcher.

Since Jay was his mother she got to ride in the ambulance and Harry stayed sitting on the bench for a while, thinking about Louis, before he finally started his walk to the hospital.

He hoped Louis was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 8~

Harry arrived to the hospital after about 20 minutes of walking.

Harry immediately spotted Jay looking worried so he walked toward her, though she didn't seem to notice him.

"How is Louis?"

Harry's deep voice surprised Jay and she jumped. She put a hand over her heart and said,"Goodness! You're trying to kill me."

"How is Louis?"

Harry repeated his question and Jay sighed.

"They won't tell me! I'm his mother! I should know these things but they say his information is classified but I call it bullshit!"

"Hmm. Let me try."

With that Harry stalked off to the receptionist and said gruffly,"How is Louis Tomlinson? Tell me his current condition. Now!"

Harry made his voice deeper and held a fire in his eyes, in an attempt to frighten the receptionist. It worked.

"I-i uh-You aren't f-family of his though."

"No, I'm not. But you refuse to tell his actual family what's going on. So tell me. Now."

The receptionist sighed and said,"He's okay. He'll live. He luckily didn't break anything because it seems the car wasn't going too fast. I suppose you can see him, I don't know why no one let you. His room is Room 516."

Harry nodded and headed back to Jay.

"He's okay. Nothing is broken. I suppose they just wanted him to rest. You can see him if you want. He's in room 516."

Jay had a hesitant look on her face before she said,"You may see him, if you wish."

Harry looked surprised but nodded.

"Would you like to come with. There can be two guests at a time."

"I'll go in the room with you for a moment before leaving you alone with him so you can speak to him. Harry, I see you like my son. I give you permission to date him. I see you aren't as bad as everyone says, but I still do not trust you completely though."

"O-okay. Let's uh-let's go in his room now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 9~

Harry lightly knocked on the door and Jay stood by his side. They heard a small voice call to come in, so Harry opened the door, revealing Louis in a hospital gown, looking toward the door. His eyes brightened when he saw who was at the door though.

"MISTER HARRY!"

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay! Hi Mummy!"

Jay just smiled and waved. Harry turned to Jay and said quietly so Louis wouldn't hear,"You can talk to him. I'll be right back."

Jay looked confused but nodded anyway.

Harry closed the door and walked out of the hospital. He walked to the nearest pet store and looked at the different small animals. He smiled when he found was he was looking for.

"Perfect."

Harry purchased the new animal and went back to the hospital. He knocked once on the door of Louis' room but then opened it.

He was met with the sight of Louis cringing away from a spoon on broccoli.

"No Mummy! I don't want it!"

"Louis if you want to be big and strong you have to eat this!"

"I don't want to be big! I like being small! I can get carried!"

Jay sighed and put the spoon back on a plate. It was then she noticed Harry standing at the door.

"Look Lou, there's Harry."

Louis' head shot up and he broke out in a huge grin.

"Mister Harry!"

Harry smiled softly and walked to Louis, stroking his hair gently. Louis purred and leaned into his hand.

Jay walked to the door and nodded at Harry, then left the room quietly.

Harry kneeled next to Louis and said,"I got a present for you. Do you want to see it?"

Louis gasped excitedly and nodded quickly.

Harry reached to the box that had holes in it and handed it to Louis.

Louis took the top off and squealed when he saw what was inside.

"A HEDGEHOG! THANK YOU MISTER HARRY!"

Harry grinned at Louis' reaction. He pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek and whispered in his ear,"You're welcome baby."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 10~

Louis was able to go home the next day and he was happy about that, but even happier because Harry had stayed with him all day yesterday at the hospital. He didn't understand why everyone thought he was scary!

He was so nice and even bought Louis a hedgehog! Louis named the hedgehog Sparkle, even though the hedgehog was a boy.

Sparkle actually liked Louis, which only added onto Louis' happy mood. Louis was just about to set Sparkle on the floor so he could play with him, when the doorbell rang.

He ran to the door and swung the door open, smiling when he saw who was standing at the door.

"MISTER HARRY!"

Harry beamed and waved.

"Hi baby! I wanted to ask if you would care to join me for lunch today? On a date."

Louis grinned and nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes Mister Harry! Just give me one second!"

With that Louis ran upstairs and threw on his pink dress that went to his knees and white tights. It wasn't too cold today so he didn't think he would need a jacket, so he slipped on some black flats. He quickly did his makeup which was just pale pink eyeshadow, mascara, and baby pink lipstick. Lastly, he combed his fringe and put on a pink headband that had a pretty flower on the side. He popped his lips when he was done and smiled at his reflection before bounding down the stairs.

He saw his mummy talking to Mister Harry, so he ran towards them, smiling.

"Hi Mummy! Mister Harry is taking me out on a lunch date!"

Jay smiled at her small son and nodded.

"Yes, Harry just told me. I hope you both have fun. Don't stay out too late. Harry I want him home by 10:00 pm."

Louis' eyes brightened.

"10:00?! I've never stayed up that late! Oh I hope I can make it!"

Jay smiled again and turned away to go in he kitchen.

"Okay. Bye you two."

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and smiled down at him.

"Hi," Harry said quietly.

Louis said it back equally quiet.

"Are you ready for the best date you've ever been on?"

Louis smiled nervously.

"Well...this is the first date I've ever been on."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 11~

-"Well...this is the first date I've been on."-

 

  
Harry's mouth opened in shock. How could this adorable little boy not ever been on a date?

"Well then I am honoured I can be the man to take you on your first one. I am determined to make this the best date ever!"

With that said, Harry lightly grabbed Louis' hand and took him to his car. He opened the car door for Louis like a proper gentleman, which in turn made Louis blush.

Louis softly mumbled,"Thank you Mister Harry."

Harry smiled gently when he got in the car next to Louis and turned the car on.

"Baby, just call me Harry. Or if you wanna get frisky, call me Daddy."

Harry winked and Louis blushed red.

"Mister Harry!"

Harry chuckled and said,"I'm just kidding doll. For now."

Louis blushed even harder and looked down at his lap.

"Where are we going Mister Harry?"

"I'm taking you to lunch of course. I found a cute little diner, and then the rest is a surprise.

Louis pouted but didn't say anything. About 5 minutes later Harry drove up to  place called Marie's Diner (don't know if this is a real place). The diner was adorable and looked how one would look back when they were popular.

Harry opened his side of the car and then quickly went to Louis' side so he could open the car door for him. Louis blushed again and mumbled a thanks. 

Once they got in the diner, the hostess' eyes widened when she saw the Mad Hatter. Harry walked up to her, Louis' hand still in his, and said,"Table for two, please."

The hostess was still a bit stunned but she nodded anyway and grabbed two menus. She was about to leave so she could seat them, when Louis' small voice spoke up.

"Can I have a kid's menu?"

The hostess nodded and grabbed a kid's menu for Louis, along with some crayons.

She led them to a booth and placed the menus in front of them.

"A waiter will be right with you."

Louis and Harry nodded in thanks and began looking over the menu. Well, Harry did. Louis started colouring.

"Sweetheart did you look at the menu? Do you know what you want?"

Louis giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! I want the fish and chips!"

Harry smiles gently and nods at him.  A moment later a waiter comes over to their table and asks what they'd like to drink. Harry said for water and Louis wanted pink lemonade.

  
Once the waiter came back he asked,"Alright, and what do you want to eat?"

Harry answered for both of them. 

"I'd like the spaghetti with meatballs, and he would like the kid's fish and chips."

The waiter nodded and left them alone.

"So what do you think so far?"

"It's great Mister Harry!"

"That's good, doll. What did you draw?"

Louis looked down at his paper and grabbed it, eagerly handing it to Harry so he could see.

"Look Mister Harry! It's me and you!"

Harry grinned down at the drawing the small boy made. It was obvious who was who. Louis drew Harry extremely tall, with curly brown hair, and green eyes. Louis drew himself as short, barely reaching the middle of Harry's torso. He drew himself with blue eyes and his fluffy hair.

"Do you like it Mister Harry?"

Even though it was just stick figures, Harry thought it was adorable so he nodded and said,"It's amazing doll. I love it."

Louis' face lit up and he beamed at Harry. Their food came right at that moment and Louis' eyes widened. That was more food than he expected. Harry thanked the waiter and began to eat.

After 15 minutes Harry was done eating and Louis was no where near done. He was also getting quite full, but Harry was paying and he didn't want him to waste his money on something Louis didn't eat so he forced the food down.

"Doll, do you need some help,"Harry asked with concern when he saw Louis struggle to eat.

He saw Louis hesitate before slowly nodded his head. Harry scooped up some of Louis' food and set it on his own plate. Harry eventually ended up eating the rest of Louis' food, but he didn't mind.

When the check came and Harry paid they walked to the car again.

Harry looked excited.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 12~

Okay so in case you didn't know, they all live in Wonderland. It looks basically like an extremely colourful England, but there is better weather and its a bit warmer. Like 28 degrees Celsius (about 82 degrees Fahrenheit). Also, if you were questioning their age, Louis is 16 and Harry is 24.

 

 

Louis nodded eagerly. Wanting to know what the surprise is. Harry looked in the back seat of the car and looked around for a moment before finding what he needed. He lifted up a pale pink bikini that had polka dots on them.

  
"We're going to the beach! Your mum was kind enough to give me one of your bathing suits so we could go without spoiling the surprise."

"OH! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it, doll. There is a beautiful, secluded beach, just 5 minutes away."

"Yeah! Let's go Mister Harry!"

"Doll I already told you, call me Harry. Or Daddy. That works too."

"Naughty Harry!"

Harry chuckled at the small boy.

"Oh come on it's not that weird. Think about it, yeah?"

"Alright fine."

Harry grinned.

"Great! Alright, let's go. Don't want it to get too dark."

Harry opened the car door for Louis and then closed it for him before climbing into the driver's side.

He drove for 5 minutes with the radio playing softly in the background and Louis quietly singing along. Harry broke the silence by saying,"You have a very beautiful voice, doll."

Louis blushed and said,"Thank you...Daddy."

Harry gasped and quickly turned to look at Louis. He grinned widely at him as Louis blushed deep red.

Louis quietly said,"Look at the road."

Harry quickly turned his head to watch the road but he kept that mad grin on his face. He is the Mad Hatter after all. Harry pulled up to the beach a moment later and got out quickly and opened the door for Louis.

"There is a changing right over there if you want to change into your swimsuit. I can wait either outside the changing area or down by the water."

"C-can you wait outside the changing area?"

Harry smiled at the boy's nervousness and said,"Sure, doll."

Louis and Harry walked down to the changing area, and Louis walked in, leaving Harry alone.

After about 2 minutes, Louis turned the lock on the door, opening it, and saw Harry's jaw drop when he saw him.

The top Louis was wearing hugged his chest perfectly and showed off all of his beautiful chest. The bottom showed off his gorgeous arse, and Harry just wanted to bite it.

Louis cleared his throat softly, snapping Harry back into reality.

"You look amazing, baby."

Louis blushed at Harry's words and how husky and deep Harry's voice sounded. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, and started walking down to the water. Once they got to the water, Harry grinned and grabbed Louis, throwing him up in the air.

Louis screamed in terror, but Harry caught him.

"You alright baby?"

Louis was shaking slightly but looked up at Harry with playful eyes.

"Don't do that again, Daddy."

Harry stilled and Louis grinned at his success at making Harry speechless. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore, and he leaned down and captured Louis' lips with his own in a bruising kiss. Louis responded immediately and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck. Harry groaned softly into the kiss and shifted Louis in his arms so Louis' legs were wrapped around his waist and Harry was holding him up by the bum.

Harry deepened the kiss a bit further and Louis moaned softly. Harry gripped Louis' bum tightly with one hand, and the other was resting on his back, to help support his hold on him.

Louis' legs got tighter around Harry's waist and Louis moved his hands to fist Harry's hair. The kiss was amazing. It felt as if Harry was on fire, but it didn't feel bad. Harry had never felt so good, and it felt as if fireworks were going off in the distance. Harry didn't know that Louis felt the exact same way. For both of them, it felt like sparks were flying everywhere.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away. Louis was gasping and panting for air, his lips a bit swollen and red, but God, they were beautiful. Louis was beautiful. Harry looked more or less the same way, but his hair was probably messed up.

Harry smiled as if he were drunk at Louis. It felt as if he were drunk, but he was drunk on Louis. Louis smiled back the same way and lent down to give Harry another kiss, but this time it was quicker.

"That was amazing, Daddy."

"It was, doll. Have you ever been kissed before that?"

Louis shook his head.

"Well, you are an amazing kisser babe. Can't wait to see what else you're good at," Harry winked.

Louis blushed red and exclaimed,"Daddy!"

Harry chuckled and said,"Sorry, doll."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 13~

After their little make out session, Harry and Louis stayed at the beach for about 15 more minutes before they decided go. Louis quickly changed into his normal clothing before they walked to the car.

"Do you want anything, love? It's only 1."

Louis shook his head.

"No daddy. Can we go to the park, though?"

Harry smiled at the small boy.

"Oh course, love."

Harry opened the door for Louis and Louis blushed and mumbled a thanks. Harry started the car and drove to the park, which was only 5 minutes from the beach.

Louis squealed when they got to the park, and ran towards the swings. He got on one and yelled,"PUSH ME DADDY!"

Luckily, no one was at the park, so no one heard the name that Louis was calling Harry.

Harry grinned madly at the tiny fluff and walked to the swings so he could push Louis. His glove covered hands made contact with Louis' back, which caused him to shiver. Harry pushed Louis lightly and Louis squealed again.

"Harder daddy! Faster!"

Harry grinned mentally because he could think of a few places in which Louis would be saying that again, but complied and pushed Louis harder, which made him go higher.

Louis was having a blast and Harry loved seeing his boy so happy and excited. After a few minutes, Louis seemed to be getting a bit bored, so Louis jumped off the swing, giving Harry a heart attack.

"LOUIS!"

But Louis was already running off to the slides.

Harry chased after him, which wasn't hard to catch up to him, as his legs were long.

Harry scooped Louis up into his arms and looked down at him.

"Baby, don't do that! You scared me."

Louis' happy mood seemed to go as his blue eyes seemed to lose their glow and he looked down.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to," Louis said in a whisper.

Harry sighed and hugged the boy close to his chest.

"I know you didn't baby. Just be careful."

Louis nodded and looked back up at Harry, his innocent blue eyes wide.

"Come on darling. Wanna go on the slide?"

Louis' eyes seemed to brighten as he nodded furiously.

So, Harry ran to the slides, Louis still in his arms, causing Louis to squeal.

"Daddy! Put me down!"

Harry chuckled and climbed up the slide before putting Louis down.

"Sorry love."

Louis turned and gave Harry a fake annoyed look, but Harry made a funny face causing Louis to burst into giggles. He twisted his body fully around and set himself in Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, which allowed Harry to wrap his arms around Louis' lower back, having his hands sit on the small of Louis' back.

Louis pecked Harry's cheek, before pecking his chin, then his forehead, then his nose, before kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

Harry made a soft noise before kissing back. So, for a minute, Louis and Harry were innocently kissing on a slide. It was innocent. Before Harry deepened the kiss.

Louis made a small, whining noise while tightening his arms around Harry's neck. Louis shifted ever so slightly, but that made his full arse rub against Harry's crotch, which made Harry gasp. Harry pulled away from Louis and brushed some of Louis' hair away from his eyes.

Harry pecked Louis' nose, then whispered,"Beautiful."

Harry planted his lips back on Louis' and one of Harry's hands grabbed Louis' arse, which caused him to gasp. Harry took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis didn't seem to know what to do, but he winged it, but it made everything so much better. It was all so messy, filthy, but so amazing.

Louis pulled away this time and grinned at Harry, leaning into Harry's chest, resting his head over where Harry's heart is. Louis smiled sleepily as the sound of Harry's heart beat lulled him to sleep.

Harry smiled softly down at the tiny fluff in his lap and he picked Louis up, resting him on his hip, much like a mother would do to her baby, before walking to his car. He set Louis in his lap and turned the car on.

He began driving with Louis still in his lap, and 20 minutes later of Louis' soft noises from dreaming, Harry pulled up to Louis' house.

Harry walked up to the colourful house and knocked on the door. Jay opened the door and her eyes softened a the sight of her baby boy.

"He fell asleep?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we were about to go down the slide when we stared talking, but then he leaned into me and fell asleep to the sound of my heart I suppose."

Harry may have changed the word 'kissing' into 'talking' but whatever.

Jay nodded and motioned to the inside of the house.

"You can take him to his room. It's the pink door, and says 'princess' on it. It's upstairs, but shouldn't be hard to find.

Harry nodded again and walked upstairs, Louis still clinging onto him like a koala. Harry did find the door and he opened it, and immediately smiled. The room was the definition of Louis.

Soft and delicate.

Harry changed Louis quickly into some fuzzy pair of pyjama pants and a shirt. He then undid Louis' covers to get Louis situated under them.

He gave Louis a peck on the forehead and mumbled,"Sweet dreams baby. You'll see me tomorrow."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 14~

 

  
Get ready my dears. Smut is here.

 

  
Louis woke up at 8:15 am the next day. He yawned and stepped out of bed. Louis walked to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black panties then went to his wardrobe to pick out his dress. He settled on a pretty light blue dress that went to his thighs and had a pretty lacey top that went across his chest and down his arms. Then he chose simple black heels and a white clutch.

He applied light make up, just a touch of mascara and red lipstick. He dusted a small bit of light blue eyeshadow before brushing his hair out. When he was done he settled a baby blue flower crown on his fluffy hair. He smiled at the reflection before bouncing gracefully downstairs.

"Hi Mummy,"Louis exclaimed once he got downstairs and entered the kitchen.

Jay smiled at Louis and replied,"Hi darling. Harry called this morning. He was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk around the park before going to his house to watch some films or something. Do you want to do it?"

Louis' face lit up and he nodded eagerly. He set a hand on his flower crown to keep it there before speaking.

"Yes Mummy! I wanna go! Is Mister Harry going to come to our house or are you going to call him?"

"I'll call him once you finish your breakfast."

Louis nodded and got a box of cereal and poured some in a bowl with milk. He grabbed his pretty pink princess spoon, and sat down next to his mummy.

He began to eat and his mummy asked him simple questions about Harry and how things were going with him to which Louis would reply with positive things, because things were really going well with Harry. Or daddy to him. But his mummy doesn't have to know that.

Once they were done with breakfast, Jay got up and called Harry, telling him he can come over at 10:30, so in about an hour. During that hour, Louis brushed his teeth, painted his nails baby blue, reapplied his lipstick, read, and when the doorbell rang, he popped a mint in his mouth.

Louis opened the door, smiling widely.

He looked around to make sure his mummy wasn't around before speaking quietly.

"Hi Daddy."

He saw Harry's eyes darken and Harry grinned.

"Hi baby. Ready to go?"

Louis nodded and walked outside, yelling softly to his mummy that he was leaving. Harry held his hand as they walked around town, smiles on both of their faces. Louis waved at the little old ladies working in the bakery who were cooing over Louis and Harry. They walked around for about half an hour before stopping to get some ice cream. Louis got strawberry while Harry got a chocolate-vanilla swirl. After about 15 minutes, they arrived to Harry's house-no, mansion. His house was huge!

Harry opened the door for Louis, and Louis mumbled a small thank you. Once they got in the house, Harry turned a corner and opened another door, which turned to be a mini cinema.

There were shelves and shelves just filled with different films, and Louis was blown away. There was a giant screen on the wall, and were 5 rows of red, cushioned chairs, the same type you'd find at the cinemas.

Harry noticed Louis' expression and siad,"My parents were rich. When they passed, all their money went to me."

Louis noticed that Harry was a bit uncomfortable talking about his parents so he nodded. Harry shook his head lightly and looked down at Louis with a smile.

"So what film would you like to watch?"

Louis thought for a few minutes before saying,"Do you have any Disney princess films?"

Harry didn't even looked fazed as he smiled and nodded. He motioned for Louis to follow as he walked to a shelf and all it held were Disney princess films. Louis squealed and started looking intensely at each film before choosing Sleeping Beauty.

Harry looked at the film that was held in Louis' tiny hand and he grabbed it and took it to the machine that would start the film.

Once he put it on and the beginning was starting, Harry sat down on one of the comfy seats. Harry smirked and patted his lap, telling Louis to sit.

Louis blushed as he sat down in Harry's lap, but was soon too engrossed in the film to notice anything else.

-SMOOT WILL BE HAPPENING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE ALL BE WAITING FOR THIS YOU HORNY PEOPLE! ;)-

After about an hour in the film, Harry began to lightly kiss down Louis' neck, causing him to shiver and shift his eyes from the screen.

"D-daddy what are you doing?"

"Shh love just watch the film."

Louis nodded and turned back to face the screen as Harry began to kiss down Louis' neck again, and Louis let out a small moan when Harry found that special spot on his neck. Harry smiled against Louis' neck when he heard Louis moan, and he began to suck at the spot on Louis' neck, which caused Louis to hiss, but then Harry licked over the blooming red mark with his tongue.

"D-Daddy. Please,"Louis whined with need.

Harry growled at his words and swiftly picked Louis up in his arms and walked out of the home cinema, film completely forgotten.

Harry carried Louis up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set Louis down on the bed and just took a moment to appreciate how sinfully beautiful Louis looked at the moment. His eyes looking up at Harry, hooded with innocent lust. His hair was splayed beautifully around his face and his dress rode up a bit revealing his panties.

Louis then kicked off his black heels and they clattered to the floor. The sound was enough to make Harry snap out of his daydream and he stripped off his jacket and kicked his boots off. He took off his white gloves and set his hat on the nightstand. Harry was left wearing his white dress shirt and black trousers.

Harry got on the bed and climbed on top of Louis, looking down at the beautiful boy before quickly pressing their lips together. This kiss was different than their others. This kiss was filled with lust, need, and passion.

Harry kissed Louis hard and Louis responded by kissing back just as hard and putting his hands to tangle in Harry's hair. Harry's tongue prodded Louis' lips and Harry brought a hand down to squeeze Louis' bum. Louis gasped into the kiss which allowed Harry to slip his tongue in Louis' mouth. Louis didn't even bother trying to fight for dominance, just let Harry's tongue explore his mouth as Louis tugged at Harry's hair.

Louis moaned and whined in the kiss and brought one leg up to wrap around Harry's hip. One hand was squeezing and massaging Louis' perfect arse, as the other went to wrap around Louis' thigh on the leg that was wrapped around his hip.

So, for a few minutes, that is what they did. Just made out sloppily, but soon it wasn't enough for either of them, and Louis showed that by lifting his hips so his boner would press against Harry's crotch. Harry moaned and pressed down, humping Louis.

This caused Louis to moan, but it still wasn't enough. Harry knew this because he started to slowly take off Louis' dress, but he wasn't doing it fast enough to because Louis reached up and unzipped his dress and Harry got off him so Louis could slide his dress off, and Harry watched as it fell, revealing Louis' stunning body, clad in only black lace panties.

Harry got near Louis again but didn't get on him. He instead got his face near Louis' bum so it would almost seem as though he was analysing Louis' panties. He wasn't.

No, Harry took Louis panties, revealing all of Louis for Harry to see. And God. Louis was beautiful.

Harry couldn't take it any more and pressed his face against Louis bum and began to lick around Louis' hole. This caused Louis to moan loudly and he wrapped his legs around Harry's face.

Harry ran his tongue along Louis rim before slowly pushing in. This made Louis scream out and his legs tightened around Harry's head. Harry grinned against Louis' hole, happy his can get this sort of reaction out of Louis.

Harry continued licking and sucking around Louis' rim, occasionally pushing his tongue in a little bit. Soon, Louis began to push his bum against Harry's face, so Harry slowly eased his tongue inside of Louis, causing Louis to scream out and slap a hand down on the mattress, hand grabbing a fistful of blankets.

Harry thrust his tongue in and out of Louis causing all different sounds to come out of his mouth.

After a few minutes Louis tapped Harry's head and moaned before shakily speaking.

"I-I'm close Daddy."

Harry stroked Louis' thigh, silently telling him it was okay to come.

So, after 30 seconds Louis came all over his stomach with a loud cry.

-SMOOT IS OVER-

Harry and Louis were both breathing heavily as Harry collapsed next to Louis.

"How was that baby?"

Louis peered innocently over at Harry.

"It was fun Daddy! Can we do it again?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Course doll. Do you want to stay overnight? I'll call your Mummy if you want to."

Louis nodded tiredly.

Harry smiled gently and said,"It's okay doll. You can sleep. I'll be right back."

Harry came back a minute later holding a damp washcloth. He slowly wiped up the come that was drying and then when Louis fell asleep as Harry was wiping him, Harry disappeared into the bathroom so he can have a quick wank, coming quickly because he remembered all the sounds Louis made.

Harry made a quick phone call to Louis' mum before coming back to Louis and falling asleep next to his little baby.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Part 15~

Harry woke up at around 6:17 am the next morning. He looked to the side and smiled lazily when he saw his beautiful Louis sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled even more as he recalled the events that happened last night.

Harry reluctantly got up, not wanting to the leave the comfortable bed or Louis, but he wanted to make breakfast for Louis.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix. He made pancakes and bacon. He also made some Yorkshire tea, because he knew that was Louis' favourite kind.

Harry grabbed a tray and set the food on it then started walking up the stairs to give Louis breakfast. Once he got in the room, he cooed softly at Louis. The small boy had his mouth slightly, and his hair was sticking up. Since he didn't take his make up off, there was some residue of it on his face, but he still looked flawless. He was all bundled up in the fluffy blankets, and one of his small hands was clutching the blanket as he held it near his face.

Harry hated having to wake the boy up because he looked so cute and peaceful, but he wanted the breakfast to stay hot, especially the tea. Cold tea is not good.

Harry walked up near Louis and gently shook him awake, the tray still in his hand. Louis slowly awoke, but batted Harry's hand away.

"Noooo. Wanna sleep."

Harry chuckled and said,"I know love, but you don't want the breakfast to get cold now do you?"

Louis looked up from where he buried his head in the pillow and saw the breakfast. He quickly snapped his eyes all the way open when he saw the tea. He sat up and Harry handed him the tray. He smiled as he tipped the tea into into his mouth and the warm liquid dripped down his throat.

Louis sighed happily and passed Harry a piece of the bacon to which Harry took gratefully.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Louis looked up when Harry spoke and shrugged.

"Can we go shopping?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Louis squealed happily and began to shove the food in his mouth so he could go shopping sooner.

Harry raised his eyebrows and said,"Woah! Slow down there, love! I don't want you to choke or anything."

Louis looked a put down but complied and ate slower. Harry asked Louis basic questions as they ate, and after about 10 minutes they were both done.

Louis had to put his clothes on from yesterday because he didn't bring an overnight bag. He borrowed a spare toothbrush from Harry and they brushed their teeth side by side. Louis hip checked Harry out of the way so he could spit first. He gave a triumphant smile towards Harry and Harry was about to melt from the cuteness.

Harry got dressed as Louis brushed his hair, borrowing Harry's brush.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Louis, they were both ready for shopping.

Harry drove down to the shopping centre and Louis bounced out of the car in excitement, with Harry following him calmly.

"Baby, come here. Hold my hand when we cross the street."

Louis looked back when he heard and nodded, jogging back to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and happily pulled Harry across the street.

"Come on Daddy! The stores are waiting for us!"

Harry smiled and walked faster for Louis' sake, but kept Louis' hand in his, loving the way his hand fit perfectly in his.

Harry let Louis drag him to the first store which was filled with pink.

Louis glanced around excitedly, seeming to not know where to look.

He ran around the shop eagerly, nearly knocking down a shelf, with Harry chasing after him. After 15 minutes Louis, or more Harry, had his arms filled with clothing. All pink.

Harry dragged the clothes to the register and the cashier seemed taken aback by all the clothing, but scanned the items without any words.

Harry was, once again, pulled by Louis into another store, this time was not all pink, but was clearly a very feminine store.

Louis looked around for about 10 minutes at this store before he was finally done, and settled on a black and pink crop top, white and pink skinny jeans, a cat shirt, a waffle shirt, and a pair of short pink shorts.

After that shop, Louis went into a make up store and began looking around. He seemed a bit hesitant and Harry gently asked,"Are you okay? You seem a bit hesitant."

"I-I just don't want you to spend all your money."

Harry laughed and said,"Oh sweetheart, you've seen my house! I have plenty of money, and I love spending it on you!"

Louis blushed and looked down and Harry gently put his fingers under Louis' chin and lifted his head. Harry planted a sweet kiss on Louis' lips that lasted only 5 seconds, but still had butterflies swimming in both their stomachs.

After the kiss, Louis looked around the store and only bought a tube of red lipstick and a tube of mascara.

As the pair were walking around and looking at the different shops, Louis shyly said,"There's only one more shop I want to go to...if that's okay?"

Harry smiled down at the beautiful boy and said,"It's no problem darling. If you get tired of hungry just tell me. I don't want my baby to be uncomfortable."

Louis beamed up at Harry before finding the last shop and OH! It's a lingerie store. Fuck.

Louis walks in the store and smiles at all the different types of panties and undergarments they had.

Louis walked over to a table where a sale on panties was and began to look through the different types and colours. Harry looked over his shoulder and put in his input on pairs he liked.

After looking through them, Louis decided on a black thong, a black pair of panties that was see-through in the back, a standard red pair, and a hot pink lace one. Harry grinned when he saw the panties his baby chose, and began to think of different occasions in which Louis could wear them, but he forgot they were in a public place so he had to adjust his pants and stop thinking of Louis.

After the items where bought, Louis was content with what they had purchased and he led Harry toward a bench and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You tired, love?"

Louis sleepily nodded and Harry cooed at him.

"Alright babe, can you walk to the car?"

Louis nodded again and Harry helped Louis stand up. Louis staggered a bit, but he was able to successfully get to the car after a bit of trouble.

Harry opened the passenger side for Louis, making sure he was comfortable, before getting in the driver's side and turning on the car. He looked at his pretty baby, all fast asleep, one last time before he started to drive home.


End file.
